


Small Voices

by arcanewiz



Series: Falling for you [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Iwaizumi Hajime, Child Oikawa Tooru, Childhood Friends, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/pseuds/arcanewiz
Summary: Tooru's ability to read Hajime like a book after a few months of playdates was impressive, his constant support sometimes rendered Hajime speechless and wondering how he managed to keep someone so outstandingly special in his life.





	

At five years old, that’s when it started; at least for Hajime. The grin that crept up on him when he first met Tooru, seeing him hanging upside down and struggling to drop from a tree branch was amusing and he struggled to keep from laughing while helping him down, especially because Tooru was trying to act cool in front of Hajime the whole time.

They clicked almost instantly and spent a lot of time together after classes, becoming aware that lived closer to each other than they thought. He was often awestruck by his friend, by how intelligent he was despite being so young, his ability to read Hajime like a book after a few months of playdates was impressive, his constant support sometimes rendered Hajime speechless and wondering how he managed to keep someone so outstandingly special in his life.

Their mothers were incredibly happy for them, Hajime's even went as far as mentioning her son's lack of friends that led to Tooru giving a little speech stating that he would never leave no matter what and Hajime was touched, he really was. He voiced it through grumbling as he dragged his friend up to his room, thanking him for it at the end of the day with a tight hug just because he knew Tooru would remember that as something bad otherwise.

By age ten, Tooru's touches - a pat on the back, a ruffle of his hair, or even a simple poke on the cheek to grab his attention - made Hajime's heart skip a beat and he didn’t understand why that was but it was something that he would find out soon through the one in question no less.

The two were sitting in Hajime’s backyard, taking a break from their adventures when Tooru spoke up in a nonchalant tone. “We should kiss.”  

“Why?” Hajime asked, frowning in confusion.

“Because our parents always do it after saying they love each other! And I love you too, Iwa-chan!” Tooru huffed with a pout. “Please, it’ll be fun!”

Hajime sat fiddling with the grass under him as he threw the idea around in his head, shrugging when he reached a conclusion that agreed with Tooru's point. “Okay.”

“Now?” Tooru asked with a bright smile as he leaned in close to his friend’s personal space.

Hajime shrugged and leaned in as well, closing his eyes and letting Tooru close the space between them.  
  
_“That's it?”_  Was the first thing to cross Hajime's mind until he opened his eyes and saw the smile on Tooru’s face was so small but contained so much unimaginable happiness; it was the smile he would do anything to deserve a glimpse of.

“Iwa-chan should smile more often, all that frowning will give you wrinkles y’know? Imagine a wrinkly young Iwa-chan, gross.” Tooru said, poking the space between Hajime’s eyebrows and letting his finger slide down to the tip of his friend’s nose, making a light boop noise. The smile was teasing this time, but the happiness from before still shone in his big brown eyes.

“Shut up…” Hajime grumbled, unaware that a smile had crept up on him too.

That turned into a string of bickering that took them to the other end of the backyard with familiar roughhousing as the means of transport, their clothing stained green from the dewy grass. They lay there staring up at the sky with fingers laced in the space between as they recovered from a fit of laughter that made their stomachs ache. 

**Author's Note:**

> i edited this to make it shorter,,,
> 
> i hope you enjoyed regardless


End file.
